1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorcycles. More specifically, the present invention relates to the mounting of accessories on a motorcycle fender.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,727 discloses a Vehicular Seat and Fairing Assembly. The vehicular seat and fairing assembly is suited for use on a two wheel vehicle, such as a motorcycle. This assembly includes a fairing and a seat supported thereon. The fairing is preferably made of a weather resistant material and is capable of withstanding exposure to the type of elements to which motor vehicles are commonly subjected. The fairing has a substantially U-shaped configuration defined by a pair of depending side walls, a rear wall and a top wall. The seat functions as support for both the driver of the vehicle and a passenger. The seat is suitably mounted on the outside surface of the top wall of the fairing, and the fairing is capable of accommodating seats of differing sizes and configurations. The fairing, with the seat mounted thereon, is pivotably supported on a frame of the vehicle, allowing for movement between a lowered locked position and a raised unlocked position. A latching means automatically locks the seat and fairing assembly when in the lowered position. Accessories comprising signal lights, a tail light and license plate are mounted to the assembly. The signal lights are supported by the exterior surface of the side walls of the fairing, while the tail light and license plate are mounted to the rear wall of the fairing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,345 discloses a Removable Motorcycle Fender Seat. The removable motorcycle fender seat allows owners of any motorcycle having a rear fender assembly to removably install a second auxiliary seat. The seat is constructed of light weight material and may be affixed to the fender by way of a plurality of suction cups and magnetic forces. In additional embodiments of the invention, the magnetic strip alone or the suction cups alone may be utilized to attach the seat to the fender.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,528 discloses a Motorcycle Rear Fender Cover. The rear fender cover affixes to the arcuate portion of a motorcycle seat and extends rearward therefrom. The fender cover comprises a thin section of material conforming generally to the contour of the motorcycle fender. The fender cover includes a base plate and a decorative top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,360 discloses a Detachable Motorcycle Passenger Seat and/or Luggage Rack. The patent also discloses a method of attaching the auxiliary passenger seat, luggage rack or combination to a motorcycle. The method includes the step of adding short spacers to a plurality of fender attachment bolts of the motorcycle. An alternative method includes the step of adding mounting pins to the motorcycle. The methods also include steps of providing a seat including a plurality of hooks mating with the spacers or pins, engaging the hooks to the spacers or pins, and engaging a latch, thereby preventing the hooks from slipping off the spacers or pins. The latch disclosed in the patent is easily unlatched to allow for the quick removal of the passenger seat and luggage rack when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,408 discloses a Second Seat Assembly for a Motorcycle. The second seat assembly is removably mounted over the rear fender of the motorcycle. The second seat assembly is attached to the fender by way of hook members capable of engaging a plurality of recesses formed in fender struts. The fender struts are mounted in conjunction with the fender. The second seat assembly is tightly secured to the fender in order to avoid vibration and noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,099 discloses a Mounting Configuration and Method for a Motorcycle Seat. The mounting configuration of the motorcycle includes a frame and a seat mounting stud. The seat mounting stud extends upwardly from a seat support portion of the frame. The seat assembly includes a seat pan having a forward mounting tab coupled to the frame adjacent a fuel tank, a rearward mounting tab coupled to a rear fender and extending rearwardly from the seat pan, and a mounting aperture positioned between the forward and rearward mounting tabs. The mounting stud is received by the mounting aperture and cooperates with the mounting tabs in order to couple the seat assembly to the frame. In addition, the patent provides for a method of installing the disclosed seat assembly.